The Loud Documentary
by ShiroGan
Summary: Un reportero independiente realiza un documental cuestionable sobre la casa ruidosa.
1. Chapter 1

La casa Loud es un lugar bastante tranquilo… dentro de lo que cabe. No hay mucho que ver, quiero decir todos aquí son aburridos. No es como que en la casa viviera una super genio que crea abominaciones lovecraftianas cada fin de semana por su propio entretenimiento…

"Si… ¡SI! Crezcan mis pequeñas abominaciones. Pronto el mundo conocerá la ira interminable de las personas con problemas de producción de saliva ¡JAJAJAJA!"

La pequeña Lisa realmente no era muy especial, quiero decir vamos tienes que ser por lo menos como… nivel tres de ñoño para entender de lo que estaba hablando la mayoría del tiempo y no es como si yo vaya a perder mi tiempo en aprender ñoñoñol.

"¡No, espera Loan no toques eso es muy importante para tu tía y-!" Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó a través de la habitación. "Carajo lacy no de nuevo" Murmuró la pequeña ñoña- ¡Científica! quise decir científica.

Siguiendo adelante teníamos a- ¿Que donde esta el bebe? Carajo Barry no lo sé haciendo cosas de bebes como cagar y comer y... cagar supongo.

En fin, las siguientes en la lista de niñas normales y aburridas eran las gemelas, las cuales estaban en su recamara compartida, probablemente jugando juegos estúpidos de niñas como- Olvídalo lana acaba de pasarnos montando a un Buey… Como mierda logró escabullirse a un Buey en la casa siempre será un misterio, como el cosmos o porque mis galletas desaparecen de la alacena y luego cuando entro a la habitación de ciertas personas siempre encuentro migajas de galleta en las sabanas… Tienes algo que decir por ti mismo ¿Barry?

La siguiente de las gemelas maravilla en ser mostrada es la maravillosa, encantadora, co- … ¿Coqueta? Quien escribió esto.

Por supuesto que fue la misma niña como no lo vi venir. En fin a continuación echaremos un vistazo a Lola Loud, la gemela menos popular pero igual de encantadora que- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios Barry! ¡¿Que mierda le esta haciendo esa demonio al peluche de felpa? ¡Maldición Barry le está metiendo-!

* * *

**Interrumpimos su programación habitual para dar un breve mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores.**

"Hey chicas" Una voz chillona, perteneciente a un clyde semi-desnudo acostado en una cama y cubierto de chocolate y fresas se hace notar. "Alguna vez pensaron en lo bien que me vería si estuviera desnudo y con los pechos al aire, pues no lo piensen más. Manda 'Clyde' al 33-11-11 y todas tus dudas se esfuman."

Música de Porno de los noventas se escucha en el fondo, mientras un hombre tose un poco detrás de la cámara.

"Recuerda" Clyde separa un poco sus piernas "'Clyde' al 33-11-11 para que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad."

**De vuelta a la programación habitual.**

* * *

¡¿Porque mierda estaba usando el palo de golf Barry no lo entiendo!? Y-y cómo carajo iba a meter ese- ¿Al aire, quieres decir que esto aun no acaba? Ughh mejor hagamos esto rápido.

La siguiente hermana es-

_**Tu existencia sera sufrimiento**_

_**Hare que te comas tu propio excremento.**_

_**Utilizare tu sangre como tinta.**_

Lucy Loud_**, **_pequeña gótica hija de perra deja de hacer eso o juro que

*Estática*

La siguiente hermana es Lynn Loud… No Barry, no estoy bien.

"Oye porque rayos no me hacen una entrevista estoy justo aquí" Exclamó Lynn, girando una pelota de baloncesto impacientemente "Todas las demás ya tuvieron su entrevista así que yo también la quiero"

Bien como sea.

"Bien primero quiero dejar en claro que yo soy la persona más capacitada en estas familia para ser atleta y no importa lo que diga esa tonta de Luan o esos estúpidos marcianos con los que sueño cada noche ni definitivamente tampoco esa estúpida de Lori, actuando toda superior porque 'No deberías tener esos sentimientos por tu hermano' como si ella fuera mejor que yo, por dios la noche del miércoles pasado la vi escabulléndose hacia la habitación de Li-"

*Sonidos de adelantado*

"Y es por eso que Lincoln Loud deberá estar desnudo en mi presencia más seguido… Bien eso es todo me voy a mi práctica de baloncesto" Lynn grito, causando que Barry y el presentador se despertaran.

¡¿Uh, qué!? A claro, claro muchas gracias por la entrevista Lynn mucha suerte en tu entrevista de ¿trabajo? Como sea las siguientes hermanas no están disponibles así que nos saltaremos directamente al único varón de la familia… ¿Existe un Lynn señor? ¡Ja! imagínate tremendo Cuck a de ser ese tipo.

El señor Loud, que había decidido venir a preguntar sobre el video simplemente se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejó a paso apresurado, dejando ver algunas gotas cristalinas de un elemento aún no confirmado, que tampoco será confirmado porque se lo prometimos al señor Loud y estamos muy arrepentidos y lo sentimos mucho. Lynn señor bajo ninguna circunstancia debería ser llamado comillas Un Cuck cierre de comillas, el es un macho como ningún otro y como jamás volverá a existir.

En fin volviendo a lo que estábamos, Lincoln Loud ¿Desalmado hijo de perra degenerado? o ¿Ángel afectado por el matriarcado? quédense esta noche para saber-

Oh mira ahí está y está hablando con su madre, acerquémonos para ver de qué hablan.

"Mamá porque hay un vagabundo en el patio trasero"

"Oh querido pues es tu tío Simón"

"No tenemos ningún tío llamado Simón"

"Eso no lo sabes querido"

"Busque en el árbol familiar, no hay nadie llamado Simón"

"Es su segundo nombre querido"

"Busque segundos nombres también, no hay nadie llamado Simón en el árbol-"

"Escucha pequeño hijo de perra ese vagabundo paga la electricidad mes tras mes sin falta, si te atreves a cuestionarlo me asegurare que te pase lo mismo que al perro de la señora fitzgerald"

"Te refieres al que no tiene bolas" Lincoln palideció.

"Me refiero al que no tiene nada" Amenazó su madre.

"Okay, no más pláticas de Simón, jamás" si era posible Lincoln palideció aún más.

En la distancia la cámaras grabaron todo menos el audio pues estaba fuera de su alcance.

Mira eso Barry, un verdadero macho entre machos, haciéndose respetar como el hombre de la casa, sin duda ese muchacho me llena de orgullo… ¡Claro que no me estoy proyectando en el Barry! A qué te refieres con que encontraste mis FanArts de the loud house… Escucha Barry se que el Incesto no está muy bien visto pero… ¿¡Con un hombre!? ¡Como te atreves jamás había escuchado tal estupidez! Por Supuesto que lo sé Lincoln no es un Maric- ¡No me estoy proyectando en el carajo!

Barry, no- Barry no te vayas, no quise… ¡Jódete tu y tu estúpido RonnyColn, ya nadie los shippea me escuchaste Barry, nadie!

Estúpido Barry queriendo emparejarme- emparejar a Lincoln con una mexicana…

¡NO SOY RACISTA BARRY, CARAJO!

* * *

**Necesito dormir...**


	2. Corte comercial: Servicios Memoriales

Clyde, vestido de cholo de tienda, aparece en pantalla con un micrófono en su mano. Parece realmente desanimado por razones desconocidas, debajo de él aparecen unas letras hechas con paint que dicen: 'Servicio Memorial'.

"Esta canción es para todos… los que perdieron un negro… swag" Canta Clyde, aún visiblemente desanimado.

De pronto una mala transición de power point ocurre y se puede ver la siguiente toma. Un carro se aparca en la esquina de una avenida, más específicamente la avenida 'Chupamel' que hace cruce con la avenida 'lano'. Del carro sale Lincoln, tiene una peluca de mujer rubia, un mal maquillaje y una actitud de perra mal agradecida.

"El otro día mi negro fue a trabajar" Continúa cantando Clyde.

En la siguiente escena se ve a Lincoln ser tomado por la fuerza de los brazos y arrojado de manera brusca en un carro. Se adelanta la grabación y se puede ver al mismo carro llegar de nuevo al sitio y arrojar a Lincoln sin gentileza fuera del carro, algo blanco escurre de su retaguardia.

"El dijo que levantó una caja que era muy pesada y realmente dolió"

"Así que fue al baño para buscar una respuesta"

Lincoln entra a un baño público y rápidamente se deshacerse del líquido sospechoso, solo para darse cuenta de que tiene un dolor muy fuerte.

"Y dio una pequeña mirada a su cadera y pensó que vio un bulto de cáncer"

"Esto parece cáncer" Se dice a sí mismo Lincoln, viendo con preocupación el bulto.

"Así que hizo lo que un negro hace" Lincoln toma su celular y empieza a marcarle a alguien.

"Llamar a su negro" Clyde contesta la llamada.

"El estaba como 'negro'"

"Y yo estaba como 'negro'"

"Estábamos como negrooooo, swag"

Los dos proceden a conversar de manera normal como todas la personas normales lo hacen.

"Él dijo 'Creo que me dio cáncer por levantar esta caja '" Lincoln se ve un poco nervioso, pues no quiere que su mejor amigo descubra la verdadera razón de porque tiene cáncer(?)

"Yo estaba como 'Eso es pesado, pero de cualquier manera me puedo coger a tu novia, la que tiene un gran trasero que se mueve como si tuviera Shoxxxx'" Una imagen de Ronnie-Anne, editada para que parezca que tiene un gran trasero que se mueve como si tuviera Shoxx, se muestra en pantalla.

"El estaba como '¿Qué?'" Lincoln mira confundido a la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Yo dije 'Estoy jugando, no es cierto'" Clyde toma una gran bocanada de aire, pues él había cantado esto sin tomar ni un respiro, como el idiota que es.

"Pero creo que tienes una herniaaaa" Clyde grita en el teléfono.

"Él dijo 'Oh no me dieron herniaaaas'" Lincoln también grita en el teléfono.

"Conozco a este Doctor que se parece a Sigorniaa Weever" Lincoln mira frustrado al teléfono.

"El dijo que no tenía dinero para un doctor"

Un cambio de escena ocurre, de nuevo con una mala transición sacada de power point.

"Así que fuimos a una fiesta" Clyde canta desconsoladamente.

"Y entonces mi negro murió" La escena nueva es la cama de un hospital, la canción cambia un poco para adaptarse al coro.

"Yo, realmente extraño a mi negro" Clyde canta desconsoladamente, mientras detrás de él un coro de iglesia cantaba junto con el. El coro, junto con todo lo demás. había sido rentado con el dinero para la universidad de Clyde, supongo que ya no irá a la universidad.

"Yo, realmente extraño a mi negro" El coro se repite, esta vez, el supuesto cuerpo muerto de Lincoln se levanta de su cama de hospital y empieza a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción.

"Yo, realmente extraño a mi negro" Clyde no se da cuenta de esto y sigue cantando con todas sus ganas.

"Gente blanca, ustedes también pueden unirse a la canción solo cambien la 'n' a la 'w'" Clyde habla rápidamente, casi sin pausas.

"Yo, realmente extraño a mi wegro" Canta el coro esta vez, empezando a aplaudir como el supuesto cuerpo de Lincoln que estaba haciendo unos movimientos super radicales™ breakdance, tanto que su peluca se empieza a desprender de su cabeza.

"Yo, realmente extraño a mi wegro" Clyde por fin abre los ojos, pero está mirando hacia arriba y no puede ver como al supuesto Lincoln se le cae la peluca.

"Esta canción es acerca de la equidad" Grita Clyde dando una vuelta de cuerpo completo, por fin viendo como a Lincoln se le desprendió totalmente la peluca, revelando a la verdadera persona detrás del disfraz, Rusty.

"Y- Por la puta madre Rusty ¿Es enserio? Me estoy gastando mis ahorros para que las chicas vengan a mi ¡¿y tu haces esto?!" Exclama Clyde, obviamente enojado "A la mierda ya no te voy a pagar" Clyde sale de escena, con la canción y el coro aún cantando de fondo.

"¡Aún me vas a pagar, Clyde! ¿Cierto?" Rusty corre de forma apurada detrás de su jefe.

Y repentinamente el comercial acaba.

* * *

La familia Loud estaba teniendo un gran día, el señor raro que los entrevistó por fin se había largado después de obtener las entrevistas con las hermanas mayores y ya no había tanto caos.

Inclusive el vagabundo que dormía en su jardín trasero había entrado a convivir con sus "sobrinos".

Hasta que todos decidieron ver la tv y fueron tomados por sorpresa por el anuncio de Clyde.

Al final solo una persona pudo decir claramente lo que todos los demás estaban pensando.

"¿Qué carajo?" Se preguntó Lincoln.

* * *

**Realmente vivimos en una sociedad. Tal vez haga una tercera parte incluyendo las entrevistas de las hermanas mayores... si es que me llega la inspiración. ** wwwdotyoutubeDotcom/watch?v=LkuM1wSH5hI.


End file.
